riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Fowl
Lord Fowl are a stoner rock band originating from New Haven, Connecticut. Active since 2006, Lord Fowl had released two studio albums early on in their run and has performed with a host of touring acts along with regularly performing in the Connecticut area. History Lord Fowl began in 2006 when Vechel Jaynes and Donny Freeman had a conversation over drinks. They wanted to play music like the stuff they heard when they were younger. As kids they were enthralled by the arena acts of the 70's (Cheap Trick, Queen, Kiss) and heavier underground acts such as Angel Witch and Motorhead, but also identified with the politics and ferocity of bands like The Clash and Black Flag. Adding the sounds of Motown and psychedelic protest they heard whilst in the womb, a decision was made. They found a like-minded band mate in Mike Pellegrino, who was looking to depart from the sounds he made with Spring Heeled Jack, still a wildly popular band from the early 90's. Vechel had grown weary of the uber- violent CT hardcore scene which he had played a vital role in (having played in 100 Demons and Jasta 14, a band that at one time included Hatebreed singer Jamey Jasta). Lord Fowl was immediately thrust into the "stoner" category, but upon watching their live show, it's hard to group them with some of the apathetic "hipster" bands they have shared a stage with, with a more active and energetic stage persona. They are heavy but actually sing melodic vocal lines. And perhaps most importantly they care. They have retained a sense of outrage at the unjust world around them, an attitude that is common among people who grew up in the Reagan years. After recording their debut Endless Dynamite, Vechel switched over to guitar and long time friend and sound engineer John Conine was hired to take over bass duties. On September 23rd, the release date of Endless Dynamite, Vechel would out on a US tour as lead guitarist for Talib Kweli and Little Brother. At this point Lord Fowl would play sporadic shows in the CT area, alongside the likes of Priestess, Dead Meadow, Bible of The Devil and many others. Soon after the band would sign with Small Stone Records, releasing their second album Moon Queen in 2012, notably also appearing at Stoner Hands of Doom. The band would tour SXSW the next yearLast.fm The band would appear at a handful of festivals over the next several years such as Eye of the Stoned GoatLord Fowl Facebook and New England Stoner and Doom FestLord Fowl Facebook among other marquee events. In regards to sharing the stage with notable acts the band would see themselves sharing the stage with Iron Butterfly, Death, Pentagram and Scissorfight in 2019. Discography *'Endless Dynamite' (2008, Fake Four Inc.) *'Moon Queen' (2012, Small Stone Records) Members *'Mike Pellegrino' - Guitar, Vocals (2007 - Present) *'Vechel Jaynes' - Guitar, Bass, Vocals (2006 - Present) *'Jon Conine' - Bass (2008 - Present) *'Van Hartley' - Drums (2018 - Present) *'Michael Petrucci' - Drums (Unknown Time Period) *'Don Freeman' - Drums (2006 - ?) External Links *Lord Fowl on Last.fm *Moon Queen on Small Stone's Bandcamp *Lord Fowl on MySpace *2012 Article via New Haven Scene *Lord Fowl on Small Stone Records *Review of Moon Queen via The Obelisk References Category:Band Category:Stoner Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:New Haven Category:Connecticut Category:Small Stone Records